Iron and Wood
by Emerald Ryuu Feather
Summary: The Inquisitor, Elros, a male Dalish mage is over stressed. Our favorite Qunari steps in to give him what he needs. Then when he gets stressed again some more of what he needs the day after. Some sub/dom and bondage but hey it's The Bull. I own nothing. Oh, M/M and rated M for reasons.


A/N: So here is a research inspired fic… Um… So yeah I have not played Inquisition. I WANT IT PRECIOUS! I want it sooooo bad! I've watched some vids and well… Bull so far is going to be my go to romance simply cuz my personality with Dorian would not work for an intimate relationship. We have too many bad similarities… Like stubbornness! Oh wait… not a good thing… Anyway, knowing my personality and the personality of my characters, I would say the BDSM thing Bull has going fits really well. Read some of my fics, you'll find I have a slight fascination with my character getting ted up. Anyway! I thought hey, why not?

Disclaimer: I don't even own a copy of the game yet! Come on! (Disclaimer: Previous disclaimer may change in future.) I own nothing.

Warning: Sex! M/M SEX all I can say. Swearing. Rated M for reasons. S&M(not the song)

Tile: Iron and Wood

"I need to figure out what I'm doing." Elros sighed looking over some papers and wishing he could light them on fire and not have them magically, or perhaps through meddling of a certain spy, reappear. He sighed again looked up silently pleading for the creators to allow him a short moment of peace, let his arm drop and turned. Only to feel numb shock fill him as sitting on his bed was Iron Bull. Blinking Elros looked at the Qunari as if he were looking at a strange new plant. Iron Bull smirked.

"Look, I've got the hints. I hear what you're saying. You want to ride the Bull." Elros feels a flush rise through him and a swift response to the way Bull's muscles flex. "Can't say I blame you… But I'm not sure you know what you're asking, not sure if you're ready for it." At the thought of the Qunari dominating him Elros felt his flush heat up and his groin give a painful throb. He was definitely ready for it. Definitely desperate for it.

"Oh, trust me, I'm ready for it." Elros says with a slight scoff eyeing the Bull up and down before meeting the amused eyes of Bull.

"You say that, but you, really, don't know what that means." Bull retorts voice still calm and level, just husky enough to induce interest. Elros felt his arousal rise further at the implications. A soft grin played at the elf's lips as pale blue eyes flicked up.

"So show me." Elros smirked but the smug look vanished when Bull pressed him back grabbing his wrists and pinning them above his head in just one hand. Elros went stiff, in several ways, with a gasp. Bull smirked now.

"Last chance." Bull says near enough to Elros' ear the elf shuddered trying not to whimper. Would Iron Bull realize by his sensitivity that he was a virgin? Bull pressed in on him slightly and Elros felt his body respond readily.

"Still sure, so please… Stay?" Elros asks putting up a defiant face feeling his blood race, then letting his softer side out. He'd never lain with anyone always too busy. First it had been with his clan now with the Inquisition. He felt scared yes, but he wanted to unwind and gods, Bull was, well, interesting. Bull let his prey's arms drop as he leaned down kissing Elros as he grabbed the slim hips. He lifted the slim elf chuckling at the nervous and meek manner the Inquisitor suddenly acted in.

It suited him, the shy elf constantly put on a show for others. Bull had him pegged as a submissive little kitten. It was in the way he moved, and spoke when at the keep among friends. The elf would change, everyone saw it, he became softer, his voice lost the edge, and he spoke softly. The elf walked with authority always but he held himself slightly differently when at the headquarters. He relaxed a little and moved with more fluidity and wasn't as watchful. No mistake the elf was able to defend himself if attacked even if relaxed.

Elros flushed and moaned softly as he felt the control slip from him as Bull gave him no illusions as to who was in charge. Elros knew instantly he had no control on this. Bull kissed him in a calm manner but kept him the submissive party in the kiss. As they broke apart he was pressed down onto the bed, he felt rather safe pinned beneath the Qunari. Bull kept the elf pinned easily and realized something, based on how responsive the little knife ear was he had to have little to no experience.

"You're a virgin aren't you." Bull said it as more of a statement than a question but Elros felt shame enter him as he nodded and looked away feeling very unsure of the situation suddenly. Elros was not one to like feeling like he was a fool, but he also didn't like being teased nor mocked for his lack of experience concerning his peoples' ways.

"Yes. If you haven't noticed my people's traditions hold to being chaste till marriage. That and it is… Rare, to find someone in the clans willing to give up the chance to have a 'real' family." Elros hisses looking away anger sizzling in his chest. He had tried once but after some fooling around, just kisses and some foreplay his 'lover' let him down. When he'd given a courting gift and been seen by a few younger hunters the other had rejected him harshly to save face. He threw himself into study and mostly stopped associating with the other's his age. The elders noticed, and the Keeper knew why. Then he went to 'spy'. That had ended wonderfully.

"Well, I'm going to change that status of yours, not much I can do for blind fools." Bull whispers and Elros looks back up surprised, his anger evaporating instantly. He felt those lips claim his again in a slow though through kiss. Elros felt his body heat at the contact and when the Qunari pulled back he tried leaning up to continue, wanting to drown in the intoxicating flavor and sensation. A whimper escaped him as he realized he couldn't move close enough with his wrists yet again pinned above his head.

"Well if you are going to change that fact I think both of us are over dressed, yes? Or at least  
>I am. All you'd have to do is untie those pants." Elros knew the mechanics, he also knew due to a bathing accident where at a river he'd seen Bull nude, that the Qunari was heavily endowed. Bull was surprised how easily the elf seemed to relax under him considering he knew the elf had seen him naked, and had even commented he pitied the one at the end of that sword.<p>

"You get out of your cloths and I'll get out of mine." Bull states with a flash of a toothy grin he pulls back and removed his shoulder plate and toes off his boots. Elros quickly stood and turned away seeing the grey hand undoing laces that would let pants drop had nearly undone him. He pulled off his boots then tugged his shirt over his head the nearly yelped as large hands grabbed his hips. He did jerk though.

"I…" Elros felt lips at his neck and quieted as he let Bull tug down his pants and undergarment. He was thankful they hadn't ripped. Bull could have easily have torn off his cloths. In fact the simple fact he had not just done so had surprised him. Bull did not seem the type to be a comfort lover, but a rough one. And the boasts spoke of every kink Elros had ever heard or imagined.

"You what?" Bull chuckles hands wrapped around the slim waist the lean and lithe elf in front of him damn near adorable as the head tilted back so those beautiful blues could meet his dark eyes through pale fair silver blond hair. The elf looked near scared but it was edged by arousal.

"You can break me… But I trust you, know you won't… Not in a way that will last. Not in a way I don't ask for. I'm a virgin not naïve. I'm not the Boss right now, I get that… I can read people Bull. You're offering some very clear dominant and submissive play, and I'm supposed to be the meek submissive. I don't think that's a part of me that has survived this long." Elros was scared of giving in; Bull could see it. What he also saw was a reason, someone had hurt the elf, The Bull could read people too.

"I would hardly think you could manage to be meek on the first try." Bull quipped and Elros blinked at the offer for more than just a one-time thing. That was what he needed, a way to assure himself he was worth it. Elros knew Bull just offered him another chance to say stop and refused to back down from the challenge. The Bull's damned presence set Elros on edge, like he'd let the damned grey skinned giant get away with all the teasing, intentional or not.

"Tie me down then. I make no promise I won't use magic. It's hard not to let out a burst of sparks when I hit a peak. I've never, no matter how hard I try, been able to not let out a soft, and I assure you, safe, burst of electricity. I hear from some of the other's I used to speak with that for partners it's very pleasurable." Elros surprises the Bull by the way he turns placing a hand on the Qunari's chest bowing his head and glancing up through the curtain of silver wheat with a very meek and innocent look on his face. The pale and thin lips were pressed in a pouty line, and it hid the mischief well as Elros suddenly grinned as he sent soft sparks over the Iron Bull's chest, only a tease, but enough to get his desired effect. Iron Bull picking him up by the hips and making them eye level.

"No magic, you little brat." Bull growls and Elros shivers as he nods. He gets pinned down and feels himself relax and submit far more quickly than he'd thought. Even letting The Bull use a few leather strips to tie his wrists together and he still had no issues. He squirmed slightly feeling embarrassed as the binds actually turned him on. Bull smirked and Elros looked away shame flooding him.

"Please do anything but stare like I'm a damned animal tethered to this bed for your damned amusement." Elros growls getting uneasy with the way Iron Bull was looking him over, even going as far to test the binds as he squirmed under the unnerving gaze. Bull smirked and leaned away to grab a jar from his pants then he got to business. He leaned down licking and biting the chest, from one his up to a nipple tugging lightly with his teeth before moving to the pointy ears. Elros turned his head eager for the touch, his ears were more sensitive than most and he just knew Bull would exploit that. Feeling a horn against his arm he was surprised how smooth they felt and nearly made an embarrassing noise, but his body gave him away.

"See you want the Bull." Bull snickered and Elros moaned softly as he felt a nip to his ear. Elros wanted the Bull and never denied it; the Qunari was just a kind of disease. He wormed himself into Elros' mind and heart, now even his body. The elf had stated this by calling the Qunari Lethallin, meaning he viewed the Qunari as a clansmate of sorts he also called Dorian this, and Solas but few of the others. Elros was one with a jaded heart. His trust was hard earned as well as his respect. Yet Bull had won those early by being honest and fighting like a demon to save his men in other times. The elf saw a man that was worth more than twenty average humans in both honor and fight. It had turned him on. That devotion and strength, the dedication; the passion.

"You're distracted." Bull commented exploring the elven body and noticing how the elf's body responded but he wasn't. Elros stopped daydreaming and his eyes snapped to focus on the bull hovering above his chest. Elros blinked and jumped as he felt the press of an oiled finger at his core, he had been planning on having fun with himself and so had cleaned himself thoroughly earlier, but had yet to go through coating himself with the oil. He swallowed. He'd definitely been distracted if he had not realized Bull had moved back down his chest.

"I was remembering watching you fight. You won my trust and respect quickly, not something most people can do in the time you did, nor so completely. You and Varric were the people I became easy friends with the quickest." Elros admits giving a startled cry arching and tugging his binds when Bull pressed the first finger into him as far as he could. Elros quivered and gasped eyes wide at how full just a finger made him feel. He suddenly couldn't wait to get this to the part Bull was fucking him. He'd be wrecked and that was a very appealing thought.

"Right now there's no one but you and me, got it? No Inquisition, no one else. Just this; just us." Bull's voice is low and Elros shivered as he nodded his eyes screwed shut as Bull starts to thrust the finger in and out of him hooking it in search of the spot Elros himself always struggled to reach. Then the elf was crying out body jerking and Bull gave a low rumbling chuckle that made Elros' problem much worse. Elros whimpered and spread his legs as far as he could while keeping his knees bent slightly moaning as he's rewarded with another finger. It hurt, Elros had a good sized toy thanks to Dorian pulling a bit of a prank on him but just two of Bull's fingers were slightly larger, and Elros almost cried knowing that the giant could easily rip him to pieces was turning him on when it should not be. He licked his lips opening his eyes to see the way Bull grinned at him.

"Please, Bull, more. I can take it, please!" Elros was a proud elf, yet he wasn't going to hold out begging, not when he already felt ready to just burst and spill and he knew he had trouble controlling himself when it came to holding back his own orgasm. Bull smirked so getting the elf to beg was as easy as fingering him after letting him work himself crazy with the stress of his position. Elros thrashed as Bull speed up the movement of his fingers. Elros could only pull at nothing yet the feel of the leather restraining him made the torment so much sweeter.

"Such an easy little elf." Bull chuckled and Elros moaned flushing as he turned his head away the flush flaming in his ear tips as well. He knew it was just Bull talking dirty and it didn't bother him, in fact again it was turning him on. He whimpered and bucked when Bull teased with a third finger. Elros glared and growled feeling his magic spark, he quickly slammed his head back into the mattress and clasped his hands together and squeezed trying to hold back as his magic wanted to wash over him from the teasing to his most sensitive nerves.

"No magic." Bull said in warning a smug sound to his voice as Elros struggled to contain himself. Elros cried as it became apparent he couldn't hold back he was trying but a very, very faint electric spark was dancing over his skin. Bull pulled away completely letting Elros thrash and whimper curse and cry until he was fully in control of his magic and twitching with the residual pleasure from earlier. Elros wanted to apologize but Bull's lips silenced him and then he felt what he'd been wanting. Elros whimpered if Bull stopped every time his magic flared he was going to die.

"I… Oh Creators…" Elros was almost certain he wasn't physically able to withhold his magic. He whimpered arching as Bull teasingly prodded at his core. He whimpered and panted arching trying to get Bull to stop teasing. Elros was actually crying as he shivered, he had too much yet too little all at once. He was tense. He was at that peak but Bull was being careful to keep him there but not let him cum just yet while teasing him to keep him at the brink of failing to keep his magic held back.

"Hm? Can't do it, mage?" Bull teases voice much lower than when they had started. Elros was shaking and tears were falling as he thrashed again with a frustrated cry as Bull pulled back completely again. Elros looked at him eyes wide and begging face flushed, long hair mussed and kiss swollen lips parted. He looked delicious.

"C-can't… Oh Creators… N-need, _fuuuck, _please, Bull, I can't… Can't…Silence or Mage's bane… I, I can't." Elros cried and Bull smirked happy the elf had given in like this. He was admitting both with body and word he couldn't hold himself in check that he needed _help _so Bull grabbed the vial of Magebane and smirked as Elros' cock twitched. Elros wanted to be powerless. Bull felt obligated now, with a smirk he dripped a strong dose into the parted lips. Elros gasped in shock as he felt the connection to his mama sever and become blocked, he felt it, but could not reach it. He felt relief the magic being off, not stuck with the fear of accidently lighting something on fire or making something explode. Then he choked on air as Bull used the moment of relaxation to enter him.

"So damned tight. Relax." Bull commanded and Elros tried panting as the pain flashed through him but most of it was pleasure, he tried. He took a few deep breaths then gave a cry of despair when bull pulled back only to rise up on his knees and raise Elros' hips into his lap. Elros moaned head dropping back as Bull pressed back into him. He went lax and moaned as he felt The Bull fill him slowly, steadily, measured. He knew he had lost himself completely as he felt his lips move to say many things in elven he was thankful Bull couldn't understand, some of it was embarrassing yet it felt naughty saying it when Bull had no clue what he was saying. Then Bull stopped giving it so gently, yes it was still slow, but the thrusts were hard and rough. Elros gave in and let Bull take him.

"B-bull, I.. Oh, fuck…" Elros cried he was at the edge but had a feeling Iron Bull had other plans. He was right, Bull stopped. Elros screamed in frustration as he was held at the edge of the knife leaning precariously at the edge. He wasn't given much time to insult Bull with colorful curses in the three human languages he knew before he was flipped onto his front on his knees and Bull was slamming back into the elf. Cutting off the elf mid insult and turning the curse to a drawn out pleasured and tortured moan. Bull grabbed a fist full of sun bleached wheat colored hair and went faster and harder loving how the very pretty voice cracked and the elf could only moan whimper and cry.

"Yeah, fuck is the right word." Bull grows knowing the elf was at an end, he wouldn't deny the elf, he'd just continue until he'd gotten what he needed then let the worn out elf sleep. Elros felt his peak fly to him fast, the Qunari continued to power into him as he came with a silent cry, voice leaving him completely. Bull moaned, the sound like thunder as he felt the elf, already damn near painfully tight constrict around him and went all the harder before letting out a bellow and emptying in the writhing body impaled on his 'sword'.

"Easy, easy." Bull soothed though his voice was rough as he eased out of the quivering elf. Elros looked at him and snorted to show how stupid that suggestion was. Bull chuckled then untied the leather binds watching the elf just collapse to his side looking completely spent.

"How… Long?" Elros croaks dryly referring to the lack of magic. Bull shrugged, and Elros sighed. Then the elf rolled onto his back to clean up both himself and the bed but Bull pinned him. Chuckling as he shook his head and kissed along the strong jaw to the slender neck and sucking an obvious love bite to the skin before pulling away with a sadistic grin.

"Let me, Boss. Trust me you won't want to move." Bull grabbed a rag cleaned the still quivering chest and legs checking subtly for signs he'd torn the elf. He hadn't, though things had gotten rougher than he'd planned. Elros groaned in discomfort though so he stopped. He moved the elf to a clean part of the bed and removed the blanket quickly grabbing a fresh one from the neatly folded pile as Elros had removed thee because he felt as if 'he were drowning in fluff and silk'. Elros watched Bull with tired eyes.

"Um… Bull?" Elros asks stopping the Qunari whose hand rested on the door. Elros swallowed the knot in his throat. "Ma melava halani, ir tel'him, ma serannas. You have helped me, I am myself, thank you." Elros had drank a healing potion set by him on the bed so his voice worked. Bull looked over to see the fair elf had fallen fast asleep after thanking him then translating. Bull smiled shook his head and left. The resident Spy Master was stopped and told to let Elros rest. Lilliana had done so confused till the morning meal Elros shared with his council and companions.

The elf came in very hesitantly. His hair was surprisingly let down and framed his face and accented his neck beautifully. Though the elf's fluid and graceful steps were less so, slow and hesitant and seemed to have a limp to them. Varric walked in and as a running joke smacked the elf's ass lightly. Elros jumped and let out a pained shout then stiffened his face pinched and a blush quickly staining his face as all the heads turned to look at him in shock.

"Who popped your cherry!?" Varric asks in marvel a shit eating grin popping up on his face after an initially worried expression evaporated with the heat coming from the poor elf's face. Elros groaned in shame as he covered his face with both hands as now everyone was shooting him jests save Bull who watched with a grin on his face.

"You're oddly quite Bull." Varric notes and no one notes the color drain from Elrose who looks up at Bull through now spread fingers praying the grey giant knew him well enough not to boast, not to use it as bragging rights. Bull surprised him, and brought back his blush.

"What can I say, I'm leering at that mark on his neck, makes it more inviting. I'd like to meet the lucky bastard to tame the Boss." Bull says managing to bring attention to the thinly hidden love bite high on his neck barely concealed by hair. Varric moved the hair fingering the bite and whistling low at how dark it was.

"That'll stick for a while." Varric snickers as Elros moves away the blush heating further as Elros went to his seat and hesitated before sitting down. He praised the poshness for the first time as it saved his ass from sever discomfort. He sighed as chatter continued everyone showing some kind of interest but thankfully Cole, Cole was off somewhere. Finally Elros couldn't take it.

"Why does it matter!? Ma ghilana mir din'an, Dread Wolf take you all!" With that outburst Elros suddenly looked regretful and quickly left and went back to his rooms, cooling off for a few hours and doing work. He managed a lot and left it in the Council room for them to look over it before he steeled himself and walking rounds. He spoke with everyone. Apologized and spoke with them until he'd gone to all save The Bull.

It made him nervous. He felt his pants tighten but kept himself calm dispelling his desire easily. Faking a need to discuss the Chargers he sent a messenger to ask the Bull to meet him in his quarters. When Bull arrived Elros was pacing back and forth in front of his closed balcony. The elf looked nervous. He waited till the elf noticed him and jumped near five feet in the air. Elros coughed and spun and Bull was surprised to see the elf in his mage outfit, the dark leather more complimenting on him than the beige monstrosity as Dorian called it. Bull agreed, t made the Boss look a bit pasty or just plain unhealthy pale. Though the milky skin was anything but.

"Um… Aneth ara, Lethallin. I… Um. I apologize for my blow up earlier." Elros says voice becoming slightly meek as he realized he was again alone with The Bull. He sighed looked away ran a hand through his hair the free hand resting on a hip as the elf stared at the floor a moment.

"What's goin' on Boss?" Bull asks aiming to bring the elf out of his shock with the familiar. Elros looked up becoming calm. Elros walked up to stand before The Bull staring up with determination.

"We need to talk about what happened last night. I know Lilliana and Varric figured it out. Both had knowing looks." Elros started with determined fire and conviction but that evaporated as the elf turned away and resumed pacing. Bull watched him.

"Oh… That. What's on your mind?" Bull asks trying not to sound anything but what Elros needed, which appeared to be nonchalance. Elros looked hard at Bull a moment trying to read the Qunari. He let out a growl of frustration as he failed. With a twirl that caused his lather to swish about his thin form he resumed pacing.

"Needless to say no one's ever done that to me…" Elros stopped and sighed looking at Bull he sighed looking ashamed. "I enjoyed it. _All _of it." Elros' admittance got Bull to smirk. He gestured for the elf to be closer as he moved to a chair to sit. Surprisingly the elf followed the silent implied command, and stood in front of Bull only a small distance away.

"Of course, Ben-Hassrath training remember, I grew up learning to manipulate people. You give a hostile target what they want, but someone you care about? You give them what they need." Bull says gently and softly. Elros nods, it made a sense, while soothing at the same time. So he was not interested in more, but at least cared. Elros sighed and hung his head wishing he didn't long for more of what Bull had given. That lack of control, where he had no responsibilities, the freedom of just listening for once, rather than doing the commanding. He was made to submit, nut had managed to be the leader everyone needed. So couldn't he ask for some peace as well?

"So… If I agreed to more, how would that work?" Elros asks softly head down unable to look the Qunari in the eyes. The Bull grinned feeling himself respond readily to the submissive behavior and he leaned forward.

"Outside of this room nothing changes, you're the Boss, the Inquisitor. I will never without permission hurt you. If you _ever _grow uncomfortable and want me to stop say, Katoh, and I'll stop, it'll be over; no questions asked." Bull says leaning forward. Elros had looked up to meet The Bull's gaze as he explained and his face was flushed cherry petal pink. Yet the very obviously thought out system unnerved Elros a bit.

"I'm a little unnerved you have this worked into a system." Elros admits hesitantly meeting the giant's gaze. The Qunari spy smirked and moved closer at the edge of his seat.

"Systems are comfortable, and my goal…" Bull stood and Elros kept the gaze looking up but not stepping back. Bull nodded a predatory smirk forming at the display of want. "Is to make _you_ very _comfortable._" Bull practically growls leaning down near the pointed ear, getting Elros to suck in a surprised breath.

"Take me." Elros gasped flushing as he winced at how needy he sounded but Bull just smirked picking the elf up by the hips he headed for the bed.

"That, I can definitely do." Bull accentuates this with a squeeze on the nice ass the elf sported. Elros let out a sob of pleasure at the thought of all the things he was sure Bull could do to him. Bull chuckled, this would be great fun.

A/N: So how'd I do? I'd love feedback and well it's nice to know my research paid off. Peace!

Emerald out.

P.S: For those who noticed Elros' name was not intended but did wind up being a LOTR ref, his first name was Sardis, both Elros and Sardis came from a name generator using in game names as references. I can give you link if you want, just P.M me.

Translations:

Ma melava halani, ir tel'him, ma serannas : All three are seprate phrases, the first means You helped me, the second I'm myself again and the third, thank you.

Ma ghilana mir din'an: Means guide me into death, so the way I used it it's basically Elros saying they're annoying him to death. In my use, I'm not trying to say that's the meaning.

Aneth ara: Means my safe place; its a friendly greeting the Dalish will use amongst their own. As I have Elros address Bull as Lethallin, or clansmate I felt it fit.

Lethallin: Means clansmate or cousin, it's used as a bit of like a friendly way to address each other in the clans I guess.

So again I used a wiki dictionary I can P.M link if you ask, I mean half I knew simply from listening to Dalish talk in the game.


End file.
